


The Knack of Easing Scruples 抛开道德顾忌的诀窍

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一觉醒来，光头老伴变成了看上去未满二十岁的美人儿。一把老骨头的Erik不愿意趁人之危，但Charles的观点是，我们应该现在开操。准备好吧，Erik。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knack of Easing Scruples 抛开道德顾忌的诀窍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Knack of Easing Scruples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536624) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



“好吧，我认为你应该吸我。然后操我，”Charles说，意有所指地瞟了一眼沙发。Charles，明显比三个小时之前要高的Charles。Charles，脑袋上又有了头发、一双手臂修长细瘦的Charles。Charles,比Erik认识他之时还更加年轻的Charles。他现在的样子绝对不超过十五岁。“实际上，我应该是二十岁左右。也许。我是说，当然，我一直到二十五岁看上去都像十五岁，但我真的十五岁的时候看上去则是十二岁，所以现在，我的身体肯定不会小于十七岁。”他停顿了一秒，好像在等待Erik评论，但Erik一言不发，于是他继续说，“顺带一提，十七岁是纽约州的合法性行为年龄。”

说得就好像这能弥补什么一样，或是能让Erik信以为真一样。Charles撒谎的水平一直很糟，而且，即便是他讲道理的时候，他说话越多，越让人感觉他的可信度降低。  
“不，”Erik斩钉截铁。“这一次不行。”

情况是不一样的，他们俩在日常令人尊敬的职责和生活之外共同度过的假日里，也时不时各自或同时遇到某些跟性事冲突的意外并加以充分利用。比如被外星人绑架的那次，或者是两人之一被变成了女人的那几次。Erik向来都很乐意从命。至于Charles的身体被搞出了某些令人吃惊的变种能力，比如长出一对翅膀呀猫耳呀尾巴呀之类——Erik都不需要Charles提醒就主动占了便宜。所有的那些道路都是值得探索的——但这一次，Erik感觉有点太超过了。

“这个嘛，你错了，”Charles朝Erik逼近了一步，Erik已经背靠着墙，不得不往旁边挪了一点来躲避他。“又不是什么新闻。”  
“我没兴趣，”Erik紧咬牙关地开口，视线紧盯在Charles的脸上，这样就不会注意到别的东西。他已经看得够多了。Charles泛红的双颊，裤子前端太过明显的鼓起，过大的上衣垂下的领口里面露出锁骨的线条，从发丝中间探出的玲珑耳廓。

Charles翻了个白眼。“你个骗子。好吧。那随你便。我就自己解决好了。”  
这么说着，他躺倒在沙发上，开始隔着裤子抚摸自己，发出的呻吟太过夸张，只有可能是为了勾引Erik而非出于快感。

至于Erik，他猛地转过身去差点扭到脖子，决定自己还是到别的地方去为好。

 

**

 

不幸的是，“别的地方”根本就不存在。Erik仍是个被通缉的逃犯，所以他们度假总是选择人迹罕至的地方，甚至在他们发觉只要他们在一起麻烦事就会如影随形之前。他们现在在山上，Charles为休闲而租的小木屋里——或者是他自己的小木屋，Erik不知道。他通常都不会费心去问，这一次也是如此。

根本无处可去，但Erik还是沿着道路走向了铁链拴着的大门前。在那里，他抽了几根烟，看着路面，刻意不去想Charles在一百码的距离之外正在做什么。就在他下定决心的时候Charles的思想潜进了他的脑海，慵懒，放松，而且坦坦荡荡毫不鬼祟。他习惯如此，就好像跑进来大叫会让Erik以为Charles的沉寂总是意味着他本人的缺席一般。

现在安全了进来吧，Charles说，语气里的讽刺之意甚为明显。  
Erik抽完了烟，选择相信Charles的话，往回走去。

 

**

 

“看在上帝的份上，不。你不许睡沙发，”十一点左右，当他俩吃完晚餐下过几局棋之后，Charles开口宣布。Erik在厨房里忙活或者低头望向棋盘的时候，时不时会忘记Charles已经改变了模样，只有抬起头猛然发现一个少年回望着他才大吃一惊。“那太荒唐了。”

Erik对他的动机表示疑虑，但随后想起了Charles白天在那沙发上干过什么。要是他自己睡在那儿的话一定会忍不住胡思乱想。于是他只好上床躺在Charles身边，当Charles试图在被单下依偎着他入睡之时绷紧了身体。

“噢，别装蒜了，我现在连碰你一下都不行？”  
“除非你手脚老实，”Erik听天由命地说。

 

**

 

Charles并不老实。他们两人都没有。入睡的时候还一切正常，Charles在Erik的身侧蜷成一团，脑袋靠在Erik的肩头、Erik用胳膊搂着他——但在深夜的某一刻，Erik苏醒过来发觉Charles的双腿绕在他身上，他的手指缠在Charles的发间，他们迷迷糊糊地亲吻着彼此。  
他们已经很久没有这样把对方弄醒了。上一次恐怕还是1962年，当他俩之间的一切还依然那么新鲜，那么光明的时候。

“怎么了？”Erik抽身离去，令Charles咕哝出声，“你要去哪里？”他在黑暗中拉住了Erik，然后停下了。“——喔。不好意思。”  
“你的确应该。”Erik说。不管是谁先在睡梦中惹起的火，反正都亲热了好一阵子以至于Erik醒来之后是硬邦邦的。他知道Charles也是一样(一天当中勃起两次，对于他们两人来说都是多年未经受过的新鲜事了)，他仍然能够实实在在地感觉到Charles的阴茎贴着他的大腿。

他们俩沉寂了一会儿，唯一的声音是他们在暗中粗重的呼吸。然后Charles开口，“我不懂你为什么这么固执。我在这。我是我。我愿意。谁在乎我是否看上去年轻了一点呢？有什么关系？就你所知，我真的已经二十五岁，等到早晨还会长出胡茬。不管怎样，我知道你想要。我知道你会喜欢。”

“你总是以为你无所不知。”  
“那是因为我的确无所不知，”Charles说，侧身再度贴上了Erik，亲吻他的脖颈。Erik僵住了，但没有移开，任由Charles轻声在他耳畔低语。“你因为自己如此渴望现在的我而感到有负罪感，不是吗？我不是个老年人，也不需要轮椅。你觉得因为我年轻的身体而兴奋使你成为一个坏人。这跟我的年龄是否合法没有任何关系，对不对？”

如果说Erik有什么真心痛恨的东西，那就是Charles喜欢告诉Erik他所想所感的习惯，当他自己既不愿去想、也不愿去感受，甚至都不愿承认的时候。他一点也不想担忧这个。他也不想望着Charles，看见在Erik玷污他很久很久之前、他曾经的模样。

“好吧，如果你是个坏人，那么我也是，”Charles说，谢天谢地他没有进行那番‘无论发生了什么我仍然感激Erik出现在我生命中’的演说，“因为我兴奋得要死。如果你不愿合作，那么明天我就要出门去酒吧找个二十一岁的家伙来干我。”

不知怎的，Erik总是会向Charles举手投降——在那些大事上从不会，那些曾让他们分离多年的原则他不会放弃。然而在其他小事上，Charles想要的东西Erik哪怕不情不愿也会遵命——他永远都会跟随Charles所引导的方向。至于此刻，当Charles再度吻上他的脖颈，并且开始把手滑到Erik的胸口，他再一次屈服了，甚至还打开了床头灯，让自己得以看清Charles年轻时的样子。

 

“你还记得，”Charles在亲吻间隙说，“我之前说的，”他的手掌抚过Erik的勃起，然后是他的臀部，“我想要什么？”  
“我记得，”Erik说。为了证明，他拉高了Charles的上衣，然后开始沿着Charles的胸膛和腹部一路吻下去。这肉体上没有微小的瑕疵，Charles的上身太瘦了，腿也一样瘦，但仍比昨天他们开始度假之时的肌肉要多得多。

“快点，”Charles的手指缠上了Erik的发丝。“天——我已经快要忍不住了。我不确定自己能不能坚持住。”  
Erik理解了他的暗示，帮助Charles拉下了他的睡裤，随后他毫不迟疑地含住了Charles的阴茎。Charles发出呻吟，下身向上挺动——这动作差点把Erik惊得呛住。他早已习惯了帮Charles口交的时候Charles静止不动地抚摸Erik头发，口中发出轻哼，几乎无动于衷一般，好像口交只是娱乐Erik一人似的。Erik对那样又爱又恨。那令他怒不可遏，同时又感到无与伦比的兴奋。但此刻，Charles随着每一次扭动而辗转呻吟，他的双手攥紧了Erik的头发，让Erik觉得自己今晚估计要秃了。而当Erik抬头望他的时候，他的面容也因为快感而扭曲。能够有机会让Charles Xavier丢盔弃甲还是非常有成就感的。

Charles只撑了一两分钟就射在了Erik喉咙里，当Erik吞咽下去之后Charles抽搐着惊叫出声。Erik在过去的几十年内很少有机会品尝Charles的精液，非常不愿意放开他。但他必须得松口爬到Charles的身上亲吻他，与他共享味道，所以他还是吐出了Charles的老二。

“我打赌你不会很早释放的，”Charles喘匀了气之后说，用平时他射了而Erik还没射时他所采取的那种平滑、凌驾一切的口气。他将手探进Erik的内裤套弄起来。“的确如此。我还想要你操我。”

之后他们亲吻了好一会儿，一点一点地剥下剩余的衣物，直到两人裸裎相见。Charles再度用双腿环上了Erik的腰，Erik抵着他挺动，充满耐心。他已经花了太多年的时间对Charles慢慢来，自从海滩事故之后的第一次性爱开始。  
“是啊，是啊。你这老男人的确耐力非凡，”Charles说。他已经第三次勃起了，热情的冲动弥补了他的忍耐力。“但我需要你现在就操我。别再挑逗了，直接插进来。”

Charles在撒谎时话很多，在床上话也很多，颐指气使又让人难以忍受。自从他们的初次，他就知道这令Erik觉得多么尴尬又多么火辣，从此就没在床上闭过嘴。（好吧，除了他让Erik塞上他嘴巴的情况，那又是另一种精彩。）

“既然你如此礼貌地请求，”Erik说，起身拿起床头柜上的润滑剂。他润滑自己的阴茎，像往常一样跪在Charles的双腿之间好好展现，赢得Charlees朝他投来的眼神，还有舔嘴唇的样子。这表情和他平时渴望Erik操他嘴巴的样子一模一样——贪婪的期待，与漠不关心的态度全然相反、令Erik疯狂地趋之若鹜。

当Erik准备好之后，Charles伸手将他拉回怀里。Erik缓慢地滑进他的身体，Charles再次用腿缠上了他的腰，双手捏着他的屁股驱使他加快。  
“哦，好棒，”Charles说，“就那样——是的。”

Erik开始动起来，在那紧致的炙热中缓慢而悠长地抽插，寻找着角度，直到自己能够每一次挺动都蹭过Charles的前列腺。他花了一分钟才找对角度——他习惯于在楔形枕或者是吊索上操Charles，而不是这样的姿势。  
Charles的双手向上抚摸Erik的后背，催促着他。“快点，”他在Erik的耳畔喘息，脚跟抵在Erik的大腿内侧。“快给我，动起来，老家伙。”

Erik本想慢慢享受，让快感逐渐升温，但Charles这么想要的话，那么Erik也不会拒绝。他加快了速度，撞进Charles的体内，使得Charles的指尖掐进他的后背，尽可能地将Erik拉近，紧紧地环抱着他。几分钟之后，Erik用一只手撑住床垫，另一只手探进他们交缠的躯体之间，套弄起Charles的阴茎来，几乎没到三十秒就让他射得一塌糊涂。

那之后Charles的身体放松了，仿佛融化进了床垫里，双手沿着Erik的后背上下摩挲，口中轻吟着愉悦的哼声表示鼓励，不知为何显得比之前的急切还要令人心痒难耐。Erik加快了动作，更加热切地操进Charles的体内，再也不需要担心角度，只专注于自己的快感就行。他的高潮逐渐逼近，终于僵直身体射了精。

“刚才不是很棒吗？”当Erik在他身边躺下之后，Charles问，好像他不知道之前经历的感觉一般。“我告诉过你会很棒，不是吗？”

 

**

 

第二天早晨Erik苏醒之后注意到的第一件事，就是他全身发酸。他的喉咙好酸。后背好酸。脑壳好酸。膝盖也好酸。他昨晚用到的部位只有一件东西不酸，而且如果这周末他再操Charles的话也会难以幸免。

他注意到的第二件事是Charles回到了年老光头的版本，躺在那儿望着Erik醒来，脸上挂着极其自大的笑容。

“早晨好，”Charles开口。这样的好态度可不寻常，他接下来说的话果然印证了他自大的本性不改。“我听说你昨晚跟一个火辣的年轻人出轨了，希望你至少有爽到。”  
“他还过得去吧。根本比不上你。”

Charles开心地笑了。“是嘛。很好。恭维水平更上一层。”他摸上Erik的大腿，意味深长地压低了嗓音。“如果你想补偿我，清除自己的负罪感的话，刚才是个好的开端。”就算Erik真有负罪感的话，被迫听这番挖苦也足以让它一点不剩了。“告诉我，你下一步要怎么做？”

从他的手挪动的方向来看，他想要Erik下一步做的事情昭然若揭。于是，尽管浑身酸痛，Erik还是并无怨言。


End file.
